Of Earth and Water
by repelrust
Summary: Toph is a Golem of the Earth, Katara is a Undine of the water. Both elements must stay in there boundaries but this two long for each other. Can rules be broken for an eternal bond? Rated T.


Ello there. This is going to be my first Avatar story and first story in general. I'm going to be using an idea for the seemingly popular KataraxToph=Katoph pairing and hopefully it goes down alright. I'll take any reviews as long as their not to dirty or rude. It's okay to have some but not all the time after all. Please read and review, telling what you think. Also, I don't own Avatar.

plus '--------------' will be my break in the story to change viewpoints so you know. Also.....

"Normal" Speech

"_Thought_" Speech

More may be added later.

* * *

With the warm sun high in the center of a cloudless sky it was a perfect day of calm and quiet. A peaceful day that only came every so often and was expressed by every living thing in the forest, both plant and animal as they all enjoyed the day to it's fullest. The trees were taking in the sunlight and letting the wind blow through they're branches while the wildlife did their own thing from collecting food to raising young or even just being lazy and napping throughout the day. Sadly though it wasn't the case for 'all' the creatures in the forest.

"RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A flock up birds scurry up into the clear blue sky, fleeing the source of the sound. Below, a figure was furiously dusting itself off of feathers and bird droppings. "Damn birds! I swear, just cause I'm a rock basically they think they can roost on me or other stuff." it curses under it's breathe and coughs out some feathers. "Great, that's what I get for sleeping with my mouth open...... again." it mutters and coughs as it walks along, stomping the ground with thick heavy feet.

Now to be more precise it wasn't just a rock but a Golem which was a being made of stone, therefore a being of the earth and this one was particularly a female to be precise again. Much like the ground, it's body was composed of brown earth with a pale shade that made her look white and shaped into a rather nice feminine human adult figure. Many small cracks ran through the skin of the Golem where she flexed and bent, looking more natural then not. A large orb of black rock was positioned on her head like a cap, with a few stony bangs covering a couple of white emerald rocks with white dots in the centers that acted as eyes and appeared as such. Her only real attire was a vest of green fabric with matching shorts that she swiped but she didn't need such things, just wearing them since it made it easier for her to sneak by humans. Such foolish humans.....

"Okay, for today..... I got nothing....." she mumbles, grumbling since she figured it would be another boring day. There was just nothing for her in this forest anymore so she considered leaving it for a new place to take residence in but there was a problem. The portion of the forest she was in was surround by a river that looped full circle before going back into the lake that it originated from. And being earth, Golems just sink like..... well, rock when going into deep water. So she was stuck there unless she had a means to cross it. She's tried alternatives for bridges and the like but the river isn't like a little stream, more like a huge as a canyon one. Seriously, using trees it would take a few on top of each other to make a bridge.

She takes a seat on a stump from a fallen tree and sighs, tapping her heel to the ground to produce a rhythm as the earth shifted slightly. She leans to the side and flings her wrist up, popping up an orange-sized rock into her hand and munches on it. Golems mostly eat the earth they lived on and enjoyed it but now even the taste of good earth was getting bland. Something had to change, something had..... wait, was she hearing singing? The Golem perks up her head and listens closer..... yeah, it was singing. Coming from the direction of the lake of all places.

"What in the....." she whispers as she walks off toward the lake, carefully stepping lightly now or as much as she could for her great density, avoiding the twigs and crunchy leafs on the ground. After a short trek, she peeks through the trees towards a lovely crystalline lake that shone in many colors under the sunlight, complete with a waterfall in the background in front if a large cliffside, reflecting a rainbow off the surface. On both ends of the lake was the river ends that looped around and trapped her in this vast part of the forest. She steps the rest of the way, stopping at the edge of the water, not going an inch farther. The song was coming from somewhere on the lake.....

--------------------------------------------------

On the lake she slurred out a gentile song, without words but had a since melody that resonates with ones heart to bring a calm feeling. She gently ran her fingers through her long deep brown hair, hanging freely in waving locks. Her skin was rather sleek and tan, looking wet as it had a shine to it when you looked at it. It even felt moist to the touch. Two completely blue eyes shone brightly in the sunlight with white dots for pupils. Her attire was just one big white strapped gown without sleeves and ending at her knees, perfecting smooth and hugging her adult human-like structure. She recrosses her legs with left over right in the water as she sits on some ice pieces in the near middle of the lake. It was necessary to be in water at all times since she was an Undine, a being of the water. Like the opposite of Golems, stepping on dry land is dangerous though they can go as long as a part of them is touching water like a Golem can go in water as long as it's not to far.

It song passing from her lips were reflecting her current feelings which were clearly happiness or related to such as she emitted her peaceful tongue through the air, spreading it all around. She herself had just recently came to this lake and was currently singing as a way to calm herself whenever she was needing some love, self-confidence or the like. Singing was happiness for her as she continued then suddenly paused when she her a twig snapping. She turns toward the shore for a moment before spoting something. She breaks the ice 'literally' and falls into the water, staying there for a bit as she wonders what she saw.

She wasn't quite sure in her haste but she's learned over time it's better to be cautious then careless around unfamiliar things, both living and non-living with this new thing being the former. It could be a local to the area but what would they think about seeing a new Undine in what could be there territory? She shakes her head free of these bad thoughts. _"Maybe I'm overreacting is all, I best see who it is at least." _she thinks to herself before slowly edging back to the surface. Being a water being she could take all the time in the world and never drown in water. It would be ridiculous if she could.

The Undine surfaces up to her eyes only, everything below hidden so that she can peek out at her visitor and flee should it be threatening. However, all she saw was a big chunk of rock standing there..... which was breathing? "No way....." She utters a gentle gasp, realizing that it was possibly a Golem but what was odd was it didn't seem so monstrous as she was told it would be.....

---------------------------------------------------

The Golem leans in, not getting any closer but knowing something was there. She heard the singing suddenly stopping as soon as she made that last snap so whatever it was is now hiding from her but she can still feel it's presence nearby, somewhere in the water of the lake. She rubs her stony knuckles to her noggin as she tries to figure out what it is she's dealing with. Whatever was in there, it was likely alone since she couldn't detect anyone else nearby in the lake or anyone in the immediate area. But it must be living in the water if it's hiding in it now. "Um....." she tries to come up with some appropriate words.

"Ur..... Hi there..... can I ask who you are?" she questions to the only other person in the area.

She hears a shift as something in the water moves and seems to be getting closer.

---------------------------------------------------

The Undine slowly rises from the water and looks up to the Golem as she stands up on her hand s with legs dragging in the water to keep her in. The Golem hears this and crouches down, slowly extending a hand to the visitor as if offering a greeting for she was at loss for words. The Undine hesitantly raises a hand and slowly reaches it up to the Golem's, gently grabbing it's stony flesh with her moist flesh. For a single moment, both hearts skip a beat......

* * *

Well that's the intro^^ I'll make longer chapters I promise. If you're interested please review and tell me what you think. Also let me know if I made any errors and I'll fix them since I may tweak the chapters some with time but right now this is as good as I can do:D Please Read and Review! ^^


End file.
